Arranged
by Jay Alexina
Summary: A Jack and Martha fic.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, Hi guys! Me and cioabella have decided to write a fan fic together as we are both quite busy and this way will mean that we can share out the work! So there will be more regular posts- hopefully! Anyway this is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh! But please review honestly! Constructive criticism as well as compliments are welcome! You've probably already read some of cioabella's fan fics and their great so there definitely won't be any problems with her bits! First bit is written by cioabella.**

**PART 1**

Martha climbed into her elaborately beaded wedding dress. It looked fantastic on her, even if she didnt think so. Today was probably the most important day in Martha's life, she just wanted it all to go well...

"Martha you look absolutely fantastic" a voice whispered in her ear.  
"Jack! We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!" she giggled  
"I couldnt resist" Jack smiled at her that smile he nearly always had on, the smile she knew and loved. Martha kissed him passionately, and then suddenly she stopped.  
"What's the matter ?" asked Jack.  
"Did you invite dad?"  
"Yea I did, he is your father."  
"Oh no I wish you hadn't, I can't face seeing him"  
"I'm so sorry Mac but I'm sure you'll be ok with each other."  
"Jack I hate my dad. Remember when we went to Alf's funeral all he said to me was I cant take you in, I've got enough on my hands and then when I introduced him to you and you held out your hand he didn't even shake it."  
"He might have changed. Firstly, he's probably sorted his debts out and secondly if he comes to this wedding he obviously cares about you."  
"Mmm I dont know" Martha sounded unsure.  
Tasha came in.  
"Jack you're not supposed to be here!" she said disapprovingly  
"You caught me red handed!" Jack laughed  
"Bye sweetie" said Martha  
"I love you" they kissed passionately  
When jack had left Tasha said  
"God you really are in love."

**Please tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

The day was perfect, the sky was blue and the sun was shining as Martha walked up the aisle towards Jack. She knew she was doing the right thing, everything felt right, Jack was the one for her, her true love. All she could do was stare at him as she walked; seeing that trademark Jack Holden smile of his made her knees go weak.

To him, she looked beautiful, stunning in the dress she'd chosen. She was the one for him, he'd never met anyone else in his life who had made him feel the way she made him feel. He was so glad this day had finally come; now he could guarantee that he would hold her forever.

Martha finally reached Jack and turned to face him. They both looked into each others eyes and it was apparent to everyone watching them that they were madly and truly in love. It had been apparent since the first day that they had met; that is, to everyone except Jack and Martha. But they had finally come to realise it and they were here now. Unbreakable.

The celebrant started the ceremony.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jack Holden and Martha McKenzie…"  
But that was only as far as she got.

**note:** this part was written by jackandmartha.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry this has taken a while to post! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 3**

A car had just pulled up and a man had stepped out.

Brett Macklin walked up the aisle and placed a bunch of money in the celebrant's hand.  
"I'm sorry, there must have been a mistake, Martha's not getting married today, sorry for taking up your time."  
Martha and Jack looked at him in amazement. They were both too shocked to say anything.  
"Come on let's go Martha." And he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the car.  
"Wait a minute." said Martha "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
"Look we'll talk later but right now I've got a schedule to stick to." said Brett briskly.  
Martha was still looking at her father with her mouth open but Jack wasn't having it.  
"Umm excuse me, in case you hadn't noticed we're getting married. We invited you to attend the wedding not interrupt it!"  
"I don't really think you have a right to say what I can and can't do; and as for Martha, she's my daughter and I'm telling you now that under no circumstances do you have permission to marry her!"  
"Dad!" Martha was getting angry now "How dare you? You're lucky you got an invite in the first place; in fact Jack was the one who invited you, not me! I mean, you abandon me for the first 18 years of my life, and then you come here, ruin my wedding and tell me what to do. In fact I don't think you've even earnt the right to call me your daughter! SO JUST LEAVE!"  
"Right, well frankly Martha I thought you would have grown up by now but obviously you haven't, you still seem to be having these tantrums; and in public as well! But I don't seem to remember specifying that you have a choice; so you're coming with me. Now."  
"Get off me!" Martha struggled against her father's grip but unfortunately he was much stronger than she was. "Jack help me!"  
"Listen mate, let go of her now, she's my fiancée and we're getting married…" but he was interrupted.  
"Just shut it!" said Brett as he was pushing Martha into his car.  
"Martha!" Jack cried out as he ran towards Brett. "Let go of her now!" he said threateningly.  
"Make me." replied Brett coolly.  
And that was when Jack punched him. Brett stumbled back a few metres and in that time Jack grasped the handle of the car door, but he wasn't quick enough. Brett regained his composure and slammed the door before Jack could get it open even five centimetres. Then the driver immediately locked all the back doors. Brett jumped in and the car sped off.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
